<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gengar Lottery by Negira1239</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790934">Gengar Lottery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negira1239/pseuds/Negira1239'>Negira1239</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gengar basically has the pick up ability, Koharu is a mastermind, M/M, Oblivious main characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negira1239/pseuds/Negira1239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gengar's habits of picking up apples and random items to gift to Satoshi evolved into a lottery game where members of the laboratory can guess what Gengar would bring next. Dubbed Gengar Lottery, Gengar would have six hours on a Sunday to explore the city and he can grab anything he wants (as long as it's legal) and would bring it to the lab. Everyone would have the ability to submit a ballot, and whoever wins wins. </p>
<p>Koharu decided to spice up this week's lottery by making a bet with Gou. If she wins the lottery, Gou would have to kiss Satoshi, and if Gou wins, Koharu would have to do his chores. </p>
<p>Events ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gou/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gengar Lottery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I haven't posted so many fan fics within a single time period, and this may be due to the fact that quarantine really did free up my time (but not really?). I have one or two more ideas that I wanted to write about, but I'm not sure how it'll work out. </p>
<p>Pertaining to this, I was thinking that Gengar's episode and how he brings apples to Satoshi was really cute, and it would be funny if they made this into a game show or something. Also, I love how Gengar brings apples, because apples have a lot of religious, historical, and mythological meaning- especially towards death and/or the dead. </p>
<p>Also, I haven't really written a fic about a smitten Gou or Satoshi yet, so this is my first attempt. Of course, the other fic- Gou versus Serena, is there but I haven't really dove in that much about Gou/Satoshi in it. Okay I'll stop blabbing now so please enjoy~</p>
<p>Negira1239</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Sunday’s were a special day for Gou.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Not that there’s any affiliation with religion or anything, but it was Sunday’s that Gengar decided to host Gengar Lottery.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Gengar Lottery was something developed by him and Satoshi. At first, it started as in inside joke between the two research assistants. Gengar was always so excited to bring random stuff to Satoshi, bringing him stuff from apples to potions to even King’s Rocks. It was always random what it would bring in- and no one could tell what it would bring next. Over time, Professor Sakuragi found out about Gengar’s pick up tendencies after finding some escape rope slung over a computer. He stressed that they try to return the items that may be stolen or at least keep them in safe keeping.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">And slowly, the whole lab joined in on the game. Koharu asked where Gou got a charcoal from, and found out about Gengar Lottery there. Professor Sakuragi and his team found out from Koharu, and decided to join in on the fun.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">From Sunday noon to Sunday 6pm, Gengar would be allowed to roam the city and the nearby areas and would be allowed to pick up at least one item. When Gengar returns, the team would meet up in the meeting room and Gengar would dump whatever he collected.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The scoring system varies, but they decided that they would place two bets each person and Pokémon. One bet would be a category and another would be an item. For example, a category would be medicine or battle time or type of poke ball. Evolution items and form changing items were considered different from each other. Berries were also separate from food items like fruit. And specific items are specific items- but this one means you have to be spot on. It was a winner takes all scenario for exact items. Specific items take priority over categories. So if someone wants a quick ball but someone else calls types of poke balls, and a quick ball appears, it goes to that person who specifically wants the quick ball.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">However, this all depends on the amount of items Gentaro brings back. More items presented at the table means less points per person. But that also means Gengar could bring back one item and whoever has that one item on their bet wins the prize.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">And the prize? Cumulatively everything that Gengar brings back. For prizes that weren’t won by Gengar, such as items within categories that weren’t called that night, they all get added into a trust fund where it slowly accumulated with the items from the weeks before. Right now, there were about 14 full restored, 73 poke balls, 4 Poke dolls, 2 substitute dolls, seven different evolution stones, and finally-</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I will win that TM,” Gou said, watching the item from outside of the room. The TM inside the Gengar Lottery Collection was for Low Sweep. Gengar randomly found it one Lottery day and no one called it, so it went in the vault. The only times Gengar was forced to bring back one item was once every month- and this week was that time.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I want the substitute doll,” Satoshi told the boy next to him. “They make great training dummies.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You guys are ridiculous,” Koharu sighed. “I rather get the $150 cash prize inside there.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Gengar somehow brought back, over a period of time, a total of $152.39. It was only coins and dollar bills at first, but over the course of 3 months that number skyrocketed.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh wait!” Satoshi realized. “I haven’t placed my bet yet!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He and Pikachu took off to the kitchen where the ballots lied.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“So Gou,” Koharu asked, knowing now that they were alone, staring at the grand rise together. “When are you going to kiss Satoshi?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“K-kiss him?” Gou blushed furiously red. “W-what are you t-talking about?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh nothing,” Koharu stood up and stepped closer to Gou. “It’s just I heard from a little birdie that you would do anything to even grace his hand with yours and-“</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Gou slammed his hand on Koharu’s mouth, trying his best to make Koharu not say the rest of the sentence. He said that out loud one day in his room to Raboot, the day after they became closer together. He wasn’t aware that Koharu was listening in.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Fine fine! Keep it down,” Gou whispered. “Yes I like Satoshi. There.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“So what’s you plan?” Koharu asked the black-haired boy in front of him. “Do you plan on asking him?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“A-Ask?!?!” Gou shriek in fear. “W-wh-what makes you think-“</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Or maybe even a kiss?” Koharu teased.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“K-k-kiss?!?!” Gou shriek once again.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Or maybe a,” Koharu took her sweet time to say this slowly, “Propose?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“P-p-p-p-p-p...” Gou broke after that. He couldn’t even finish saying the word, let alone doing that to Satoshi.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You’re hopeless,” Koharu told the boy who slumped on the floor after that. “You know that right?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I’m not hopeless,” Gou angrily rejected, and then silently said, “it’s just a lot for me. That’s all.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Let’s make a deal,” Koharu proposed to the boy. “If I win the most, you have to kiss Satoshi.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“K-kiss Satoshi?!?!” Gou cried in horror.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“But if you win, I will do your chores for the lab until the next lottery,” Koharu methodically smiled at her oldest friend. “So what’s it gonna be?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“A week’s worth of chores?” Gou weighted in on the offer. “Make it two weeks.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“12 days,” Koharu counter offered. “And I’ll clean your room.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Deal,” Gou extended his arm and shook Koharu’s hand.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Gengar!” Satoshi called for his Pokémon, his head sticking out of the window out of his bedroom. “It’s time!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">It was now 6 o’ clock, the time for the Gengar Lottery.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Gengar quickly dashed from the forest outside of the lab and entered the building with ease.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Welcome everyone to the 10th Gengar Lottery,” Professor Sakuragi greeted the party in the meeting room.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The meeting room now had the three kids, Pikachu, Riolu, Raboot, Yamper, and the two other researchers all surrounding the middle table. Gengar chuckled as he danced on the table top, teasing the possible results of the Lottery.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“This lottery will be different from others because Gengar was enlisted to bring only one item,” Sakuragi told the lot. “Did everyone cast their vote?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“We all did!” Satoshi presented him the jar with all the papers.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Well done,” Sakuragi collected the jar and opened the top. Ten ballots came toppling down to the table top, and the professor skimmed through all of them. “As rules, I won’t share who won until we counted all the times. Since we only have one item, I will wait two minutes before announcing who won. But if you know you have betted on the item, feel free to announce it.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Sakuragi then gave Gengar the green light, and the Pokémon decided to phase into the ceiling. Gengar’s feet dangled from above, tapping and moving to create dramatic effect. The Pokémon jumped back down and landed on the table with a slight thud. The item it had collected was now being held with its right hand in the air.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">It was a heart scale.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The room remained silent for a moment, before Satoshi slammed both of his hands on the table.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“HOORAY I WON!” Satoshi screamed at the top of his lungs.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What?!?!” Everyone was shocked to see that Satoshi had claimed the prize. Sakuragi quickly checked the ballots and saw Satoshi’s card.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“He did put heart scale,” Sakuragi confirmed. “Satoshi wins this lottery and the prize pool!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“NOOOO!” Both researchers cried as they slumped to the floor.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Both Gou and Koharu looked at each other and offered each other a sigh. They didn’t have to go through the bet now.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The Pokémon, however, were furious. Riolu and Raboot were now arguing with each other as Pikachu was sad and cried about his failed prediction.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">They called it a night and the researchers went home after that. Satoshi went to the vault to collect his earnings as Professor Sakuragi and his daughter went to their home. Gou stayed behind with Satoshi, watching him grab immediately the two substitute dolls.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Gou stared aimlessly at his phone as Satoshi and their Pokémon all contributed to help him carry the stuff back to their dorm room. Gou was willing to help, but he got caught up in an article about Gigantamax Toxtricity that he completely blanked out Satoshi.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oiii!” Satoshi called his friend. “Gou?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh sorry,” Gou put his phone away. “Have you finished packing?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“We’re all set!” Satoshi turned and revealed that he has gotten everything within 7 reusable shopping bags.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“We have a big day tomorrow,” Gou said, remembering the schedule for the next day. “Let’s head back so we can get some sleep.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I have one more prize to collect though,” Satoshi put down his items.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“What is it?” Gou asked as he grabbed one of the reusable bags.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“This-“</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Satoshi tilted his head and set his lips upon Gou’s. He went in one fell swoop, making sure to avoid the nose and to breath through there too.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Surprised was a word that did describe Gou, but it didn’t describe him enough at this moment. Gou was shaken to have his crush kissing him right now. <em>KISSING</em>. This moment felt unreal to him; so much so he forgotten how to breathe. In fact, he couldn’t breathe- Satoshi was using his lips and-</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The two boys parted lips and simply stared at each other in silence. Satoshi’s bright smile and Gou’s shocked wide mouth expression were competing to see which would stay longer. It didn’t take long for Satoshi to frown.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Oh...” Satoshi turned away from his friend. “I’m... I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-“</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Satoshi...” Gou lightly whispered. “You...”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I’m sorry,” Satoshi’s confident voice and demeanor now shifted to a frail, fragile whisper. “I... I-“</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“You didn’t let me breathe you nitwit-“ Gou dashed forward and kissed Satoshi this time. This time, Satoshi was the surprised one. Except it didn’t last as long and Satoshi eased in.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The two remained like that for a while. Their eyes were closed. Their noses were slightly touching. Their breaths calmed and situated. It felt as if the world around them stopped spinning; as if time allowed it to stop for this to savor this moment so very well.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Gou slowly raised his arms from his waist to around Satoshi’s, holding the boy close as they continued to kiss. Satoshi himself wounded up pulling Gou closer by wrapping his arms around Gou’s back.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Pika Pika?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Bee-bi...”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Lu? Lu lu?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Satoshi was the one to break the kiss. He opened his eyes and slowly pulled himself back so that the kiss wasn’t rudely ruined. Gou opened his eyes and pouted for his return. His blue eyes that sparkled like the ocean were pulling Satoshi back, and the slight frown was compelling him to come closer. But he had to refuse. Their Pokémon were judging them.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Sorry everyone,” Satoshi blushed. “Let’s go home.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Satoshi...” Gou was so pent up from the kiss that he forgotten that he was still at the lab. And that he was supposed to help Satoshi grab his stuff.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“So when did you start liking me?” Gou asked the raven-haired boy.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The two of them had two bags each and each Pokémon was carrying one bag. Pikachu was walking on his hind legs carrying the lightest bag out of all of them.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“After we saved those Ivysaurs” Satoshi relied. “Remember our sun bathing? I looked over and you just looked so beautiful then and there.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Gou blushed from that. “I... actually started liking you after that too. Your determination to help the Ivysaur was what made me look at you in a new way.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Satoshi snickered. “Man, I’m so glad I made that dealwith Koharu.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Wait...” Gou stopped walking, halting the group from going further. “What deal?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“We had a deal that if I won, I would have to kiss you,” Satoshi said. “Koharu would also have to destroy all the black mail she has of me.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Black mail?” Gou asked. “What blackmail does she have of you?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“My mom gave her some... things,” Satoshi blushed. “That I don’t want to talk about.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“No no wait,” Gou told the group. “I had a deal with Koharu where if she won, I had to kiss you. And if I won, she would do all my chores for 12 days!”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Wait wait wait,” Satoshi realized. “Does that mean...?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Did she set us up?” Gou finished his sentence.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">Koharu watched enough television and read enough Pokémon books to know how to set up a plan.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Thanks to her school, she learned that ghost type Pokémon are attracted to certain berry. So weeks prior to this Lottery, Koharu planted a trail of trees that grew this specific berry to a small opening in the forest. She also made sure that the location itself seemed off from the forest pathways and wasn’t home to any Pokémon.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She obtained multiples of two items- a heart scale and a soft sand- from searching the beaches outside Vermillion City. Thanks to Yamper, she found both items within the same visit. She carefully set them on the ground a few paces away from each other, and set mud on the her pathway so that her scent wasn’t left behind.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">For a back up plan, Koharu researches for all the berry trees in Vermillion city that grew that certain berry, and planted both items at all the locations.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Koharu then spent the next few weeks talking about hearts and scales with Satoshi. She would talk about Luvdisc and how their heart shaped bodies seem odd to the human eye. She would also mention briefly scaly Pokémon and would ask what they would look like with hearts or different shapes.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Around Gou, she talked about sand and soft items. She mentioned one day about how most ground type moves involving sand should be considered rock type, sparking a debate between the two. She would also mention how soft certain pokemons’ fur were, and would even drag Raboot’s soft ears into it as well. Koharu felt bad for violating Raboot’s ears, but it did bring Gou and Raboot closer together somewhat.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Finally, she set all of Satoshi’s blackmail material on a singular email to herself that would mail itself at precisely 7pm- one hour after the Lottery. And before then, she would delete all the digital blackmail. Therefore, she did destroy all the blackmail, but ensured a way for it to all return to her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Koharu laughed at herself as she lifted up a wine glass filled with water. She took a small sip as Yamper silently slept on her lap. Currently, she was sitting at her couch with her Pokémon, watching the email come in on her computer. There, were pictures of Satoshi dressed up as a princess and other costumes from over the years. Thank you Satoshi‘s mother.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have this feeling that Koharu (before she joins the boys in their shenanigans) is secretly smart enough to pull off a stunt like this. I wonder if someone would ever pull off something this convoluted anyways. </p>
<p>Also, shoutout to VJuniorVasquez for inspiring me to write this. I don't know them, nor do they know me (possibly) but keep up the good work! (Ngl, I'm down to collaborate on something)</p>
<p>I think this fan fiction reads better if you think Gou's voice as Deku from BNHA (fun fact, they're the same voice actor) because Deku's voice is a bit more whiney and sensitive to feelings. Try it, and lmk. I wrote this with that mindset so yeah...</p>
<p>Also, I saw this meme on tumblr where Gou has a bunch of Satoshi's in different outfits on his computer, and he was telling his Hibunny at the time to ignore everything he saw. That's what I was thinking of for blackmail. Imagine Koharu instigating a black market of this stuff to Gou specifically. That'll be amazing. </p>
<p>Okay I'm done with rant two. Really, for this fic, I wanted to write something shorter than the 4k+ works that I put out. I'm a person that can write 10k in four hours, so that's why my works are usually longer and whatnot. This was actually quite difficult, because I couldn't add more story or more descriptions. But yeah, thanks for reading.</p>
<p>Negira1239</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>